A Bit of Karma on the Side
by Time Flies In The Summer
Summary: Ryou realizes that he may be becoming more like Bakura than he would like to admit...First in Dialogue Prompt Challenge.


Hey guys! This is Times Flies In The Summer with my first Yu-Gi-Oh story.

This will be the first story in a series of stories I am writing for a dialogue prompt challenge I found here: /works/6194188/chapters/14190430. Although the author of this particular link, VideoGameImagines, was using these prompts for video games, I thought it would be fun to try writing a prompt a day using these prompts that they found on the internet. I'll be going in the order of the prompts on the website.

I will be doing this challenge during the remainder of this summer (hence the reason for my name).

In this story, Ryou Bakura will be Ryou and the spirit of the ring will be Bakura. Bakura also has his own body.

So, without further ado, this is 'A Bit of Karma on the Side".

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Dialogue Prompt: "With this smile, I can get away with everything."

* * *

Ryou opened the door to his apartment slowly, careful not to make any excessive noises. He poked his head through and looked around the small, dark apartment before walking in and closing the door behind him. The white-haired male began walking toward the staircase.

Once at the top of the stairs, Ryou walked to his bedroom mindful to keep quiet for Bakura slept in the next room. He opened his bedroom door and quickly went inside. Then he closed the door with his back facing the room with a sigh of relief, feeling he was in the clear.

"Hello Landlord."

…

Bakura laughed at the way Ryou jumped and made a noise that sounded much like a squeak rather than a scream.

"Bakura!" Ryou exclaimed upon turning to face the chuckling entity. "What are you doing in my room?"

The former spirit stood from where he sat on the teen's bed and fixed Ryou with a smirk. "I think a better question is what you were doing out at such a late hour."

Ryou's eyes narrowed slightly. "That's hardly your business."

"Oh, but I believe it is," Bakura said making steps towards his former host. "As I'm sure you know I like keeping track of my possessions, which include you dear host."

Despite himself, Ryou backed up until his back was on the door. "I-I don't belong to you."

As if not hearing the statement, Bakura got right into Ryou's space until they could almost touch noses with that same smirk in place. "Where were you Landlord?"

"That's none of your concern," Ryou stated with a glare though he felt his resolve would leave him soon. "I think you should go back to your room."

"Hmmm," Bakura said, analyzing the teen before him with a knowing smirk and leaning closer to Ryou. The teen was beginning to feel quite uncomfortable and was just about to tell the other male to get away from him when the former spirit pulled away.

Bakura looked too satisfied for Ryou's liking. "What?"

"It seems I am beginning to rub off on you," Bakura said with his eyes flickering to Ryou's hand. "Good job Landlord. You're beginning to grow a spine."

Ryou hid the item behind his back with a glare. "Leave."

Bakura laughed again with the same infuriating smirk. "Very well. Goodnight Landlord."

Then Bakura was gone and Ryou let out a haggard breath, feeling a bit shaken. He looked at the contraband in his hand one last time before changing for bed, trying his hardest to forget the words of the spirit that had once inhabited his body. There was no way he could become like Bakura.

…

"Have a good weekend students and don't forget to do the reading," Ryou's English teacher announced when the final bell of the school day rang out as students began packing their things to leave.

"Ryou, could I have a word with you?" his English teacher called out to him just as he was about to walk out of the room.

"Yes Ms. Takahara?" Ryou said, standing before her desk, thinking he may be asked to bring homework to someone who was absent. "Is there something you need me to do?"

"No Ryou," the teacher answered, adjusting her glasses. "I wanted to ask you a question.

"I've been informed by a student in one of my other classes that you were in possession of his book," the teacher said. "This student says that you took it from him. Naturally, I didn't believe it seeing as you are such a good student, but, as your teacher, I need to be fair.

"So," the teacher began, staring at him with her piercing green eyes. "Did you take the book we are reading from another student? I need you to be honest with me."

"No ma'am. I wouldn't ever steal from someone," Ryou answered with a shake of his head before offering a soft smile. "I could show you my book right now if you'd like. I wrote my name and the date I bought it on the inside."

Ms. Takahara examined him before giving a smile of her own. "No, that won't be necessary Ryou. I trust you. I'll inform my other student that you don't have it. Enjoy your weekend."

The teen bowed at this. "Same to you ma'am. Bye."

"Bye Ryou," the teacher said as the boy exited the room.

She smiled as she began packing her things. That boy was just too innocent to steal or do anything of the like.

Oh, how little she knew.

…

"With this smile, I can get away with anything," Ryou said softly to himself with a mischievous smile as he began walking a route through the school so that he could avoid any possible bullies that lay in wait.

Even though he felt it was necessary, Ryou loathed lying. He didn't like people being dishonest with him so he felt guilty for lying to his teacher of all people.

But it was necessary. His book was taken first so it only made sense to take it back. Though, even he had to admit that throwing Tashi's book and a few others into the lake might have been a bit excessive.

'Maybe I am becoming like Bakura,' Ryou entertained the thought for only a moment before erasing the thought from his mind.

The teen had only gotten his book back from the bully and carried out a bit of karma on the side. Bakura probably would have killed Tashi and his whole family as retribution.

Now convinced that he was not too much like his much eviler half, the teen walked the path to his apartment humming a happy tune and thinking of what he would make for dinner.

* * *

That's it for now! Please tell me what you guys think. Remember, reviews are love!

Also, if you guys have any productive criticism or suggestions to give (or even requests), please do so in your reviews. I want to write in the best way possible while staying true to my writing style so that nothing is too confusing. You guys are reading it after all.

Alright. That's enough rambling from me. Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think!


End file.
